ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster Solo Guide by Zennytri
1 - Basic BST Information 1.1 - Unlocking the job Unlocking Beastmaster is one of the easiest jobs to unlock, and can be done solo by any job at level 30. If you do not have the spell Sneak available to you, you will need silent oil (1 should be enough). First, you will need to go to Lower Jeuno. At G-11, there will be a door you can examine for a cut-scene with Dietmund. This house is located above the chocobo stables. Once the cut-scene is over, you will need to talk to Shallot in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables. Your next stop is qufim island, where you'll need to examine some flowers protected by a kraken. The flowers are located at F-8, down a path from the side of the cliff. The ??? for the flowers is only available at nighttime (20:00 to 04:00 game time), so you may need to wait a few minutes before being able to get the flowers. Once the ??? for the flowers is available, you will need to check it. Since the kraken will agro to sound, you can either kill it or use Sneak/silent oil to walk directly past it and check the ???. This will get you yet another cut-scene to watch. Finally, with all the cut-scenes complete, you'll need to go visit Dietmund in Lower jeuno for a cut-scene, then Brutus in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables. Then you need to go see Dietmund again, and then Brutus again. Congratulations, you've made a bit of gil, got a free beast whistle, and can now become a Beastmaster! 1.2 - Subjob choice The most successful subjob to use for Beastmaster is always a topic of heated debate. For low levels, a mage subjob with healing magic (WHM, RDM, etc.) will give you the necessary boost to keep going and keep xping. At higher levels, different subjob choices come into play: White Mage - The standard solo subjob. Good healing magic, protect, shell, stoneskin, blink, status cures; the list goes on. At level 72+, you will also be able to use the basic teleport spells. Very versatile and useful. Red Mage - Similar to White Mage, RDM will give you less mp and a slightly different spell set. You'll lose access to status cures and gain most spells a few levels later. RDM does, however, give access to dispel and phalanx, both of which can be very useful to a Beastmaster. Paladin - Same concept as WHM or RDM, but even less of a MP pool. You'll get some defensive job traits. Not one of the popular subjob choices, but I've seen it done. Ninja - Ninja is the one solo subjob for Beastmaster that plays entirely different from the rest. Only really useful after BST24, thanks to Utsusemi, BST/NIN will rely entirely on avoiding damage due to the reliability of shadows rather than healing damage from cures. In a party situation, your goal will change from survivability to sheer damage. For parties, /NIN, /WAR, /SAM and /THF all work very well for their assorted DD abilities. Any subjob can work, these are just some of the more popular choices. Whatever you pick, be sure it's the one you want, not what you were told is the best. 1.3 - Food BST can rely on a variety of different types of food, all of which depends on your personal playing style. At low levels, before relying on charm, the additional attack and STR from meat foods will make killing go substantially faster. At higher levels, you may need more MP from pies, more healing hp/mp, or even accuracy/attack from sushi and meat, respectively. There is no single 'right' food for Beastmaster. Experiment a bit, and find out what fits your play-style the best. Even using no food is a very valid possibility; many BSTs have gotten to 75 without any food. 2 - Abilities 2.1 - Breakdown by Level Level 1 Familiar - Our 2-hour ability. Familiar will strengthen your current pet slightly. The main advantage to using familiar is that whatever you are using as a pet, will be guaranteed to not uncharm and attack you for the entire 30 minute duration of the ability. A good amount of tactics for soloing some hard-to-get items and difficult monsters involves using familiar on a creature far too strong to be used for day-to-day xping. Charm - Charm is the cornerstone on which the entire Beastmaster job relies. Based on your Charisma (CHR) stat, charm has a chance of recruiting a monster to fight on your side for a set duration. This monster can be commanded in several different ways. Charm duration can be anything from a full 30 minutes for too weak monsters, to only a few seconds for Incredibly Tough monsters. Another important note is that at level 51, the items Light Staff and Apollo's Staff will significantly (10% and 15% respectively) increase the accuracy of Charm. Fight - The first pet command, fight does exactly what it sounds like. Your pet will attack your target. Very basic command, and the command you will use the most often of any pet command. Level 10 Gauge - Gauge will give you a rough idea of how hard a monster is to charm. Pretty self-explanatory. Heel - Heel will command your pet to stop attacking and return to your side. Once you have issued a heel command, your pet will no longer attack anything until you tell it to fight again. Level 12 Reward - Reward will use an equipped pet food (see section 3.2 - Pet Food) to heal your pet. With the addition of artifact gear, this will also cure status ailments that have afflicted your pet. Level 15 Stay - Stay will command your pet to not move from its current location. Mainly used for BCNMs (for kiting), and before level 35 to kill off a pet for full xp. Level 23 Call Beast - Call Beast uses an equipped jug (see section 3.3 - Jug Pets) to call a monster to assist you in combat. These are typically weaker than charmed pets, but a very good alternative if there are no charmable monsters around, or for farming purposes. Level 25 Sic - Sic will command your pet to use a random TP move. There is currently no way to choose which TP move will be chosen. If your pet does not have 100% or more TP when executing this command, it will wait to use the TP move until it gains 100% TP or more. In some monsters, such as hecteyes, this will cause them to cast a spell if out of melee range. Level 30 Tame - Supposedly Tame makes a monster easier to charm. Unfortunately, with a 10 minute recast, it's hardly ever used for that. What it is used for is to effectively cancel out a failed charm, making the monster lose all hate towards you and cease attacking. This effect is not guaranteed, however. Tame is capable of failing, just as charm can fail. However, Tame can be a real lifesaver in a tough situation. Level 35 Leave - Leave is the ability that 34 levels of painful grinding will finally get you. Just like it sounds, leave will immediately release any charmed pet. This will let you get full xp for a kill, and immediately charm a new pet for quick chaining. I cannot stress enough how much easier Leave makes playing BST. 2.2 - Macros Charm - /ja "Charm" Gauge - /ja "Gauge" Reward - /ja "Reward" Call Beast - /ja "Call Beast" Tame - /ja "Tame" Fight - /pet "Fight" Heel - /pet "Heel" Stay - /pet "Stay" Sic - /pet "Sic" Leave - /pet "Leave" Note that can be replaced by , , or depending on your personal preferences. By combining these properly, it is possible to make, for instance, a charm macro using , and a tame macro using , which would tame a failed charm without needing to retarget anything. Another important concept for macros is the idea of swapping gear in and out. Swapping in loads of CHR gear is very useful for boosting the success rate of charm. The syntax for this is fairly simple: /equip Neck "Bird Whistle" Take a look at the in-game help for /equip for more help (/? equip) 3 - Pets 3.1 - Charmed Pets Using charm to obtain pets is the main method of gaining xp for a BST. Generally speaking, you will only want to charm monsters that /check at Even Match or lower. Charming a monster that is Tough or higher will incur a xp penalty (even if you use Leave), as well as have both a higher difficulty of charming, and a decreased charm duration. Stick with DC and EM pets. Monsters, just like elements, have a chain of strengths and weaknesses. Unlike elemental weaknesses, which is one big circle, monster weaknesses are divided into 2 categories: Amorphs > Avians > Aquans > Amorphs Beasts > Lizards > Insects > Plants > Beasts Where Family1 > Family2 means that Family1 will intimidate Family2 in combat. The effect doesn't happen all that often, but it is noticeable. In addition to your normal pet commands, you may also use and in macros (such as /echo or /party) to get your pets current HP% and TP%, respectively. This can give you a good idea as to if your pet will outlast the enemy, or if it is ready to perform a TP move. Most monster families are charmed fairly easily, but some are notoriously resistant to charm, such as opo-opos, slimes, and raptors. Remember to use Gauge before trying to charm a new creature for the first time, to get an idea of the difficulty of charming it. Gauge can also be used to determine if a particular monster is capable of being charmed at all; gauge will inform you if it is not possible to charm a particular creature. Typically the best xp from using charmed pets comes from using a DC or EM pet to kill EM or T prey. Monster weaknesses can help you out, giving the slight edge needed for a DC to kill a T (with your help, of course). In the event that you kill something with a charmed pet still under your control, you will receive a 30% penalty. This penalty does not apply to anyone else in your party, only to you. It is also important to note that in a party, charming anything of a higher level than the highest party member will decrease the amount of xp given to the entire party. One more reason to stick to EM pets 3.2 - Pet Food Pet food is the term for a set of items that can be used to restore HP, and later cure status ailments, of your pet. All of these items can be equipped in the ammo slot, at level 1, for any job. They are all found under Weapons -> Ammo & Misc -> Pet Items in the auction house. The amount of HP restored varies depending on the type of food used, as follows: Alpha - 50 Beta - 75 Gamma - 100 Delta - 150 Epsilon - 300 Zeta - 350 The effects of pet food can be enhanced by the Beastmaster Artifact armor set, which will increase the HP recovered as well as adding the ability to cure status effects. The MND stat will also increase the amount healed by pet food. All pet food is crafted by cooking, usually significantly cheaper than at the auction house. I suggest using http://ffxi.somepage.com/ to find the recipes for creating the food, as well as the skill required to do so. 3.3 - Jug Pets Jug pets are a term for monsters that Beastmasters can summon using the Call Beast job ability. These are always weaker than charmable pets, and are typically thought to spawn a few levels under your current level. There are a wide variety of jug pets to use, most of which are fairly cheap. Unfortunately, not all jugs are useful at all levels; they usually cap 15-20 levels after you can equip them. A common misconception is that CourierCarrie is the best jug pet, since it is often what level 75 BSTs are seen using. This could not be further from the truth - CourierCarrie is used mainly because of the widespread availability of the jugs, plus it is the cheapest jug pet that caps at level 75. The jug pets and caps are: Pet Item Equip Cap Homonculus Alchemist Water 23 75 HareFamiliar Carrot Broth 23 35 CrabFamiliar Fish Broth 23 55 SheepFamiliar Herbal Broth 23 35 CourierCarrie Fish Oil Broth 23 75 FlytrapFamiliar Grass Broth 28 40 FlowerpotBill Humus 28 40 TigerFamiliar Meat Broth 28 40 MayflyFamiliar Bug Broth 33 45 LizardFamiliar Carrion Broth 33 45 EftFamiliar Mole Broth 33 45 FunguarFamiliar Seedbed Soil 33 65 AntlionFamiliar Antica Broth 38 50 BeetleFamiliar Tree Sap 38 45 MiteFamiliar Blood Broth 43 55 LullabyMelodia S. Herbal Broth 43 55 KeenearedSteffi F. Carrot Broth 43 55 FlowerpotBen Rich Humus 51 63 SaberSiravarde W. Meat Broth 51 63 ColdbloodComo C. Carrion Broth 53 65 ShellbusterOrob Qdv. Bug Broth 53 65 VoraciousAudrey N. Grass Broth 53 ?? AmbusherAllie L. Mole Broth 58 ?? LifedrinkerLars C. Blood Broth 63 75 ChopsueyChucky F. Antica Broth 63 75 PanzerGalahad Scarlet Sap 63 75 AmigoSabotender Sun Water 75 75 It is important to note that just because a jug pet caps higher, does not necessarily make it the most effective pet for that level. Each individual jug pet has different strengths and weaknesses, such as attack and defensive values. Experiment a bit and find out what is best for what you need. 4 - Getting Started First and foremost, there are several excellent guides to xp areas posted on these forums, such as: Updated Hunting Grounds XP areas in ToAU 4.1 - Levels 1-13 At these levels, playing BST is mostly just like playing WAR using a one-handed axe and a shield. CHR equipment is not available at this level, and the basic speed of killing doesn't really warrant using charm yet. Get some cheap meat food (for increased STR and ATK), find the best axe you can, get a decent set of armor, and start slaughtering things just like any other melee job. A WHM subjob is very valuable at this level, since cures will increase the amount of killing you can do before needing to rest. Nearing the end of this level range, DC mobs will start to hit harder, and you won't be able to kill quite as many before having to rest. Either keep grinding through it, or start trying to use charm. Be warned, however, that due to the lack of CHR gear, charm may end up getting you killed more than it's worth. Many BSTs just preferred to grind these levels out without using charm. 4.2 - Levels 14-34 Now you can finally start playing like a BST. At level 14, a gigantic amount of CHR gear (for the level, at least) opens up to you, with Hope Rings giving +2 each, and Noble's Ribbon giving an additional +3. This will be the boost to CHR needed to successfully land charm enough to start xping. Fighting with a pet is a bit tricky at these levels, since they will not really be able to hold hate from your prey, resulting in getting hit a lot. One of the more popular methods of xping at this level involves what is commonly referred to as "ghetto leave". In this case, you would let you pet do a vast majority of the fighting, perhaps tossing out an enfeeble such as Dia to help it. When your pet is about to die, run away from the monster, and use Heel and Stay directly after another. This will cause your pet to stop attacking immediately, but not return to you, letting your prey beat on it until it dies. In this way, you can get full xp from a kill before getting the leave ability. In some areas, using ghetto leave isn't very efficient, since you can kill quickly enough that it's just a waste of time. The important thing for these levels is just to get through them. Under level 35 is very slow and hard; just do whatever you feel comfortable with, and try not to get burned out while xping. Around level 20-30, your pets will be able to hold hate significantly better, and meleeing alongside them is a distinct possibility. Bombs and goblins are of particular note at this level. Both of these monster types (bombs moreso than goblins) will randomly blow themselves up, resulting in a much faster kill. It is very dangerous to melee with your pet against bombs, however, and is not recommended. The Bomb Toss ability that goblins can use can be avoided by fighting on the opposite side of your pet, unlocking, and running away as soon as you see the monster ready the ability. 4.3 - Levels 35-75 Finally, some good xp. Your pets will be able to hold hate very well against pretty much any prey. In addition, the leave ability will let you gain full xp on anything you fight. Since you can now re-use pets, the possibility of camping in one single spot and pulling prey in is now open to you. If using this method of xping, find a camp with 2-3 pets to use, 'convert' them to Even Match (explained later), and then begin pulling in prey. By swapping between the pets, you should never have to wait between kills. One of the recent tweaks to FFXI resulted in the way leave is used being substantially altered. Now, monsters that you use leave on outside of their 'home' area (basically the area that they will wander around in if left alone), will despawn within 10 seconds, and spawn about 20-30 seconds later inside their home area. The advantage to this is it makes converting pets incredibly easy. Instead of having to kill off DC or T pets, you can now just charm them, and use leave a few steps away. By using this method, you can have 2-3 EM pets ready to go inside of a few minutes. 5 - Gear The equipment you use for BST is going to vary widely based on your own personal preferences. Since most BSTs do not party, there is no pressure to have the 'best' gear for any particular aspect. Instead, you can use whatever you find most effective (and most affordable). One thing that most BSTs find useful is to carry at least 2 'sets' of gear. One set for charming (high amounts of +CHR gear), and one set for combat (strength/attack gear, or even enmity- gear). By using a macro to switch in CHR gear right before charm, you can ensure a good charm rate on practically anything you fight without effecting your combat power in the process, since you can quickly and easily switch back to your combat gear after the charm has landed. As for the rest of the gear you carry, it is going to depend on your subjob. Those that use BST/WHM or BST/RDM will find large amounts of mp gear useful. Others that prefer using BST/NIN will carry attack/strength gear, or gear the provides enmity- (such as the crow set). At level 50, the Gaudy Harness becomes available. This item will provide 1 mp restoration every 3 seconds, until your mp total reaches 49. After this point, most BST/WHM prefer to ditch their MP gear, since 49 mp is really all they'll ever need. BST/NIN doesn't see any benefit from the Gaudy Harness until level 70, at which point Gaudy + 2 rune axes provides 10 hp restoration every 6 seconds, practically eliminating any downtime. Artifact gear (covered below) is a set of job specific gear equippable every 2 levels from level 52 to level 60, along with a level 42 axe. This gear set provides boosts to charm duration, as well as several abilities, such as reward and tame. AF2 is beyond the scope of this guide, since if you're high enough to use it, you're not in the target audience. However, it is worth mentioning. AF2 is another set of job specific gear, found in the dynamis areas. AF2 is useable from level 71-75. 5.1 - Artifact Gear Artifact gear is broken up into several different parts. There are 3 quests, commonly referred to as AF1, AF2 and AF3. AF1 is available from level 40 and provides a level 40 axe. AF2 can be started at level 50 provided AF1 is complete, and provides the AF foot armor (level 52). AF3 is available as soon as AF2 is complete, and provides the level 60 AF leggings. In addition, there are also 3 coffers to open to get the rest of the AF, 1 of which is part of a quest for the AF hands. Lots of fun! Most of these quests involve finding a chest or coffer. I strongly suggest using a map, such as from http://www.ffxi-atlas.com/ to locate these. AF1 - Wings of Gold (Barbaroi Axe) Talk to Brutus at the chocobo stables in Upper Jeuno. After listening to what he has to say, go to Middle or Upper Delkfutt's Tower. Once there, kill Gigas Wallwatchers, Kettlemasters, Spirekeepers, Torturers, Bonecutters, Stonemasons, Punishers or Hallwatchers until a chest key drops. Then you will need to find the chest and open it, to get a bell key item. Now you can return to Brutus, who will give you the Barbaroi Axe. AF2 - Scattered into Shadow (Beast Gaiters) Once you are level 50 or above, return to Brutus and talk to him again. He will then give you some flowers (key items) to place in ponds in Fei'Yin. Travel to Fei'Yin through Beaucedine Glacier, and proceed down to the basement. On the map, you will see 3 ponds. Check each pond to place a flower in it. At the northwest pond, a ghost NM will spawn before you can place the flower in it. Kill the ghost (party of 50ish can handle fairly easily. Soloable at 52, but be prepared for a long fight using bats), and examine the pool again for a cut-scene. At this point you will need to return to Brutus for the next leg of the quest, which is yet another chest hunt. This time you need to go to Castle Oztroja, and get a key from Yagudo Zealots, Lutenists, Conquistadors, and Priors. These are all fairly easy to solo at 52, just be careful of links. Once you get a chest key and successfully open the chest, you will get a beast collar. Find the opo-opo named Tebhi (wide scan helps) wandering around the same area as the chest and yagudo you've been killing. Trade the collar to Tebhi and he'll despawn. Finally, return to Brutus for your reward, the Beast Gaiters. Coffer #1 - Crawler's Nest - Boghertz's Wild Hands (Beast Gloves) To begin this quest, and all of the other coffers, you will need to talk to Guslam, who is located in the armor shop in Upper Jeuno. For this particular item, you will need to get a coffer key and open the coffer in Crawler's Nest. The key is dropped from Helm Beetles, Crawler Hunters, and Knight Crawlers. Unfortunately, none of these are easily soloable even at 54, so you will need to either enlist some higher level help, a few friends, or wait a bit for this coffer key. Once you have the key and open the coffer, you will get a old gauntlets key item. Return to Guslam, and he will explain that the gauntlets came from Borghertz, but he is unable to repair them. You will then need to talk to Yin Pocanakhu, who is in the Tenshodo area of Lower Jeuno (inside the hidden area of Neptune's Spire). Pay her 1000 gil, and you will learn the location of Borghertz's toolbox. Go to the toolbox, which is located outside of the Port Jeuno duty free store (next to the Auction House), and examine the ??? for a quick scene. You are directed to get some shadow flames, which are from Castle Zvahl Baileys. Travel through Xarcabard to Castle Zvahl, and follow the path to F-8 where you will see two torches. Examine either of them and Dark Spark will spawn. Dark Spark is killable solo by a mid-60's BST, so you're most likely going to need some help on this one as well. Once Dark Spark is dead, examine the torch again for a Shadow Flames key item. Return to Port Jeuno, and examine the toolbox again. Enjoy your Beast Gloves. Coffer #2 - Garlaige Citadel (Beast Helm) Fairly simple to do; get a coffer key off of Hellimes, Vault/Over Weapons, Fallen Major/Mages, Wraiths, Magic Jugs, or Tainted Fleshes. Chances are, you'll be xping in Garlaige around this level anyway, so theres no need for a party to get the key. Getting the coffer is another key, you will require 3 other people to help you open the banishing gates. For the banishing gates, have 1 person stand on each of the 4 switches nearby. All the coffer spawns are behind either gate 2 or 3. Pop the coffer, and take your brand new Beast Helm. Coffer #3 - Beadeaux (Beast Jackcoat) Another coffer, but due to the lack of any available pets, this one is not soloable until well after the level you can use it at. Get some help for this one, and slaughter Ancient, Darksteel, Platinum and Sapphire Quadavs for a key. Open the coffer, and take your Beast Jackcoat. AF3 - A New Dawn (Beast Trousers) First, talk to Dietmund in Lower Jeuno. You should remember him from way back when you had to flag the job. Then, head over to the Upper Jeuno Auction House, and talk to Osker, who is next to a chocobo. Trade him a Mahogany Lumber, and he will create a whistle (key item) for you. Now for the fun part. Take some friends and go to The Eldieme Necropolis. You will need to go through Beaucedine Glacier and access the entrance in the northwest corner of Batallia Downs. All the way in the back of this area, you will find a tomb with a ??? on it. Examining the ??? will spawn the monsters, which are 2 tigers and 1 hound. It is possible to pop these without getting agro, by first having sneak, then casting an invis spell and checking the ??? momentarily before it completes casting. Both of the tigers are charmable, but they will not last long against the hound. Some form of high level help or a few other people around 60 are needed to have a chance at victory. Once the hound finally dies, check the ??? again for a rather long cutscene and your Beast Trousers. 6 - Other Notes BST linkshells are an invaluable asset to have, both for answering questions and for assistance on some of the more difficult aspects of the game, such as limit breaks and artifact quests. Icharis compiled an excellent list of BST linkshells for each server at Beastmaster Linkshells of Vana'diel 7 - Credits and other boring stuff The vast majority of this was typed from memory by myself. Lindeus's BST guide was used as a reference for what topics to cover. This is mostly aimed at helping to answer some of the basic questions by new Beastmasters. Feel free to copy this for your own personal use, but please give me credit for creating it. Thats it, enjoy playing Beastmaster, and hopefully this guide helped. Edited, Jun 9th 2006 at 1:46pm EST by AyriaBismarck Edited, Jun 15th 2006 at 5:34pm EDT by Illia Edited, Jun 28th 2006 at 1:43pm EDT by AyriaBismarck ---------------------------- Ayria 75BST/37NIN Bismarck BST shell: BSTofBurden Social shell: Outcast ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OK Odeken again, heres a leveling guide that is pretty accurate. ---------------------------- Here is the revised and updated Hunting Grounds, after several months of neglect and absence. I put it in a new format to ease the strain of printers, and to save a few reams of paper. A goal is to eventually merge Anthologies and this guide, to offer a comprehensive leveling guide by area. Thanks to all the Beastmaster, both past and present, who contributed to this guide. Without your information, this project would not be reality! Happy Hunting! ---Levels 1-9--- Levels 1-9 Beastmaster gains: Level 1 Job Ability: Two Hour – Familiar Level 1 Job Ability: Charm Level 1 Pet Command: Fight At these levels, it is more efficient to solo as a melee class, and experiment with Charm. The Heel-Swap technique will become available at level 10, where fighting T+ mobs becomes more feasible. Have fun with these levels, and get excited, as a whole new job awaits your skill! ---Levels 10-19--- Levels 10-19 Beastmaster gains: Level 10 Job Ability: Gauge Level 10 Pet Command: Heel Level 10 Job Trait: Vermin Killer Level 12 Job Ability: Reward Level 15 Pet Command: Stay Level 15 Job Trait: Resist Slow I 10-14: Konschtat Highland PETS TO CHARM: Mad Sheep (11-13) MOBS TO FIGHT: Rock Eaters (7-11), Mad Sheep (11-13), Quadav Onyx (10-16), Goblins Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer (11-16) NOTES: 10-11, solo Rock Eaters. 11-14, use Mad Sheep vs. Mad Sheep, Goblins, and Quadav CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, KudomaBooyah, EnormousBaloth 10-15: La Theine Plateau PETS TO CHARM: Steppe Hares (7-10), Strolling Saplings (7-10), Rock Eaters (7-11), Huge Wasps (8-12), Plague Bats (9-11), Ackbabas (9-13), Grass Funguar (11-13), Mad Sheep (11-13), Poison Bats (11-14), Thickshells (12-14), Poison Funguar (14-16) MOBS TO FIGHT: Rock Eaters (7-11), Strolling Saplings (7-10), Orcs (Grapplers, Mesmerizers, Fodder) (8-10), Ackbabas (9-13), Grass Funguar (11-13), Mad Sheep (11-13), Poison Bats (11-14), Thickshells (12-14), Poison Funguar (14-16) NOTES: 10-11, Solo Rock Eaters. 12-14, Camp ponds. 15, Running camp in 'Funguar Alley', near Ordelles Caves entrance. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, Durginn, Oceaniax, Keekee 10-16: Tahrongi Canyon PETS TO CHARM: Canyon Rarabs (7-10), Pygmaioi (7-11), Strolling Saplings (7-10), Canyon Crawlers (11-13), Canyon Crawlers (11-13), Wild Dhalmel (14-16) MOBS TO FIGHT: Canyon Rarabs (7-10), Pygmaioi (7-11), Strolling Saplings (7-10), Canyon Crawlers (11-13), Canyon Crawlers (11-13), Yagudos Persecutor, Piper (12-16), Wild Dhalmel (14-16) NOTES: 12-16, Camp near Meriphataud Mountains zone. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Tarantulas, Keekee 12-14: Dangruf Wadi PETS TO CHARM: Wadi Leech (11-14) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer (12-16) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): KudomaBooyah 12-16: Inner Horutoto Ruins (Lily's Tower Entrance, E. Sarutabaruta at J-7) PETS TO CHARM: Beady Beetles (11-16), Bat Battalions (12-15) MOBS TO FIGHT: Beady Beetles (11-16), Bat Battalions (12-15), Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers (14-18) NOTES: Enter Camp through “cracked wall” at G-8. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Swarren 15; 19: Jugner Forest PETS TO CHARM: Wandering Saplings (13-16), Land Pugil (17-20), Snipper (17-20) MOBS TO FIGHT: Screamers (15-18), Land Pugil (17-20), Snipper (17-20) NOTES: 15, Use Saplings vs. Screamers. 19, Camp at Lake in Northwest. Use Land Pugils and Snippers vs. Same type mobs. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Defster, Riantra 15-17: Meriphataud Mountains PETS TO CHARM: Night Bats (13-16), Wandering Saplings (13-16), Black Bats (15-18), Jubjubs (15-18) MOBS TO FIGHT: Wandering Saplings (13-16), Jubjubs (15-18), Hill Lizards (19-22) NOTES: Camp near Tahrongi Canyon zone. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Tarantulas 15-19: Valkurm Dunes PETS TO CHARM: Night Bats (12-15), Hill Lizards (15-18), Sand Hares (15-18) MOBS TO FIGHT: Night Bats (12-15), Hill Lizards (15-18), Sand Hares (15-18), Goblins Tinkerer, Ambusher (17-20), Snippers (20-22), Brutal Sheep (20-23), Goblins Mugger, Gambler (22-25) NOTES: 15-16, Camps near La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands zones. 17, Camp D-8 is good for lizards. 18-19, Camps near La Theine Plateau zone, Konschtat Highlands zone, or D-8. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Corres, Ikaz, Jesher, Oleum, Draoi 16-19: Maze of Shakhrami PETS TO CHARM: Stink Bats (15-18) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Tinkerers, Butchers (16-18), Maze Makers (18-21) NOTES: Bats very efficient pets, but link. Be careful. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Tarantulas, The Glorious Highflyer, Dehrian, Evanesce 16-19: Ordelles Caves PETS TO CHARM: Stink Bats (15-18), Blood Bunnies (17-19), Snippers (17-20), Hognosed Bat (17-20), Stalking Sapling (18-21), Thread Leeches (18-21) NOTES: Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Camp first main room. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Rotund, Durginn, Oceaniax, Ironmanx, OgreSamanosuke 17-19: Buburimu Peninsula PETS TO CHARM: Mighty Rarabs (15-18), Sylvestre (15-18) MOBS TO FIGHT: Mighty Rarabs (15-18), Sylvestre (15-18), Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers (17-20) NOTES: Camp at E-9 CONTRIBUTOR(S): Elu, ShaughnAsura 17-19: Carpenter's Landing PETS TO CHARM: Digger Wasps (14-17), Beady Beetles (15-18), Poison Funguars (16-19), Land Pugils (17-19) MOBS TO FIGHT: Digger Wasps (14-17), Beady Beetles (15-18), Orcs Neckchoppers, Stonechuckers (16-20), Land Pugils (17-19), Flytraps (18-22), Glide Bombs (20-21), Marsh Funguars (20-24) NOTES: Camp at North Landing. CONTRIBUTOR(S): NoOneLeft, Gahoo 18-19: Pashhow Marshland PETS TO CHARM: Black Bats (15-18), Water Wasps (15-18), Land Pugils (17-20), Snippers (17-20) MOBS TO FIGHT: Black Bats (15-18), Land Pugils (17-20), Snippers (17-20), Gadflies (18-21), Carniverous Crawlers (20-23), Quadavs Copper, Old (20-26), Goblins Leecher, Mugger (21-25), Goobbues (22-25) NOTES: Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Kaply, TheSnake, Seriph, Nonlinear ---Levels 20-29--- Levels 20-29 Beastmaster gains: Level 20 Job Trait: Bird Killer Level 23 Job Ability: Call Beast Level 25 Pet Command: Sic 20; 23-26; 28: Ordelles Caves PETS TO CHARM: Hognosed Bat (17-20), Stalking Sapling (18-21), Thread Leeches (18-21), Dung Beetles (23-26), Shriekers (24-27), Clippers (26-29) MOBS TO FIGHT: Hognosed Bat (17-20), Stalking Sapling (18-21), Thread Leeches (18-21), Goblins Gambler, Mugger (22-26), Will-o-the-Wisp (23-25), Dung Beetles (23-26), Clippers (26-29), Goliath Beetles (29-31) NOTES: 20, Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Turn right off of main room until you reach suitable mobs. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powders. 23-26, Use Dung Beetles vs. Dung Beetles, Will-o-the-Wisp, and Goblins. 28, Camp is Paladin quest room. Use Shriekers and Clippers against Clippers and Goliath Beetles. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ironmanx, OgreSamanosuke, Spoons, Thauthau 20-21; 23; 29: Carpenter's Landing PETS TO CHARM: Digger Wasps (14-17), Beady Beetles (15-18x), Land Pugil (17-19), Flytraps (18-22), Stag Beetles (20-23), Marsh Funguars (20-24), Fosse Pugils (22-24), Battrap (23-27), Diving Beetles (27-30), Shriekers (28-31), Sabertooth Tigers (29-32), Birdtraps (29-33) MOBS TO FIGHT: Orcs Neckchopper, Stonechucker (16-20), Land Pugil (17-19), Flytraps (18-22), Glide Bombs (20-21), Stag Beetles (20-23), Marsh Funguars (20-24), Orcs Fighters, Serjeants (21-25), Ghouls (21-27), Fosse Pugils (22-24), Diving Beetles (27-30), Shriekers (28-31), Sabertooth Tigers (29-32), Birdtraps (29-33) NOTES: 20, Camp in North landing and use Beady Beetles, Land Pugils and Flytraps vs. Orcs, Land Pugils, Flytraps, or Gliding Bombs. 20-21, Camp near Jugner zone. Use Stag Beetles, Marsh Funguars, and Digger Wasps vs. Stag Beetles and Marsh Funguars. 23, Camp on Central Landing. 29, Camp in I-12. Use Diving Beetles, Shriekers, Birdtraps, and Sabertooth Tigers on same mobs. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Dehrian, Baelnic, Tccdude, Razzazzika, Gahoo 20-21: Meriphataud Mountains PETS TO CHARM: Crane Flies (18-21), Hill Lizards (19-22) MOBS TO FIGHT: Crane Flies (18-21), Hill Lizards (19-22), Goblins Leechers, Muggers (21-25) NOTES: Camp near the outpost. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Thauthau 20-25: Jugner Forest PETS TO CHARM: Land Pugil (17-20), Snipper (17-20), Forest Leeches (19-22), Stag Beetles (20-23), Jugner Funguar (21-25) MOBS TO FIGHT: Land Pugil (17-20), Snipper (17-20), Jugner Funguar (21-25) NOTES: 20, Camp at Lake in Northwest. 21, Choose from a variety of mobs. Fight all but walking trees and Elementals. 22-24, Run along road and use Thread Leeches against Jugner Fungaur. 25, Camp in Spore Hollow. Use Funguar vs. Funguar. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Defster, Nonlinear, Poekie, Leechers, Rotund, Ehixon 20-24: Pashhow Marshland PETS TO CHARM: Black Bats (15-18), Water Wasps (15-18), Land Pugils (17-20), Snippers (17-20), Carniverous Crawlers (20-23), Thread Leeches (20-23), Marsh Funguars (21-25) MOBS TO FIGHT: Black Bats (15-18), Land Pugils (17-20), Snippers (17-20), Gadflies (18-21), Carniverous Crawlers (20-23), Quadavs Copper, Old (20-26), Goblins Leecher, Mugger (21-25), Marsh Funguars (21-25), Goobbues (22-25) NOTES: 20, Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. 21-24, Head to upper left corner for good leveling spot. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Kaply, TheSnake, Planetstring, Melbolt 20-25: Buburimu Peninsula PETS TO CHARM: Mighty Rarabs (15-18), Sylvestre (15-18), Snippers (18-22), Bull Dhalmels (20-23), Carnivorous Crawlers (20-23), Zus (20-23), Poison Leech (21-25) MOBS TO FIGHT: Mighty Rarabs (15-18), Sylvestre (15-18), Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers (17-20), Snippers (18-22), Carniverous Crawlers (20-23), Zus (20-23), Goblins Leecher, Mugger (22-25), Shoal Pugil (24-28) NOTES: 21-22, Camp at E-9. Use Carnivorous Crawlers or Bull Dhalmels vs. Goblins. 23, Camp near Mhaura. 24-25, Use Poison Leeches against Shoal Pugils on the beaches. CONTRIBUTOR(S): ShaughnAsura, LungBoy, Tibodibo, Rotund, Nav, Shadai 20-25: Valkurm Dunes PETS TO CHARM: Sand Hares (15-18), Snippers (20-22), Brutal Sheep (20-23), Damselflies (20-23), Thread Leeches (21-25), Beach Pugils (23-26) MOBS TO FIGHT: Snippers (20-22), Brutal Sheep (20-23), Damselflies (20-23), Thread Leeches (21-25), Goblins Mugger, and Gambler (22-25), Beach Pugils (23-26) NOTES: Good camps at J-6 or the western Hidden Beach. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, Oleum, Durginn, Keekee, Oceaniax, SatanzChild 21-24; 29: Maze of Shakhrami PETS TO CHARM: Combats (20-23), Carniverous Crawlers (22-25), Ancient Bats (26-29), Caterchipillar (29-31) MOBS TO FIGHT: Combats (20-23), Carniverous Crawlers (22-25), Goblins Pathfinder, Smithy, Shaman (31-34) NOTES: 21-24, From Main entrance chamber take left tunnel, and hug left wall. Go up ramp and drop off back of raised area. Take right tunnel to camp. 29, Camp near entrance from Buburimu Peninsula. Use Ancient Bats and Caterchipillars vs. Goblins. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UberJerry, Udib 22-27; 29: Korroloka Tunnel PETS TO CHARM: Land Worms (20-25), Seeker Bats (22-26), Jellies (23-27), Combats (27-30), Huge Spiders (28-31), Thread Leeches (28-31), Clippers (29-32) MOBS TO FIGHT: Land Worms (20-25), Combats (27-30), Huge Spiders (28-31), Thread Leeches (28-31), Clippers (29-32), Greater Pugils (30-33) NOTES: 23-23, Use Land Worms and Seeker Bats vs. Land Worms, Combats, and Huge Spiders. 24, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Seeker Bats and Land Worms. 25, Use Seeker Bats vs. Seeker Bats and Worms. 26, Use Seeker Bats vs. Combats. 27, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Combats and Spiders. 29, Use Huge Spiders, Combats, Clippers, and Thread Leeches vs. the same mobs and Greater Pugils. Good camp is Pugil pools and spider room. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, Udib, Ridermd, Adamson, TheOtherGuyX (and Fenwynn), Idun 24-25: Batallia Downs PETS TO CHARM: May Fly (22-26), Clippers (23-25), Ba (25-28) MOBS TO FIGHT: May Fly (22-26), Clippers (23-25), Ba (25-28) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Deftser, Joft 25-28: Rolanberry Fields PETS TO CHARM: Death Wasps (22-26), Berry Grubs (25-28) MOBS TO FIGHT: Death Wasps (22-26), Goblins Bees (23-25), Moon Bats (23-26), Berry Grubs (25-28), Goblins Leecher, Mugger (26-30), Quadavs Copper (26-30), Goobbue Farmers (28-32) NOTES: Good camps near Pashhow Marshland zone or the Fountain of Promises at E-9. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, Shoon, SatanzChild, Nav, VinceSucks, Udib 25-29: Qufim Island PETS TO CHARM: Land Worms (25-27), Dark Bats (25-27), Seeker Bats (25-27), Clippers (25-29), Ancient Bats (27-29), Glow Bats (27-29), Greater Pugils (28-30) MOBS TO FIGHT: Land Worms (25-27), Clippers (25-29), Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper (28-30), Dancing Weapons (28-30), Wights (28-30) NOTES: 26-27, Good camps near H-6 and I-7. Dark bats are night only, and Ancient and Seeker Bats are found near Behemoth’s Dominion. 28-29, Use bats or pugils vs. Wights and Dancing Weapons. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Durginn, Keekee, SanatnzChild, Nav 27: Sauromugue Champaign PETS TO CHARM: Hill Lizards (22-26), Diving Beetles (25-28) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Leecher, Mugger (25-30) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Nosegoblin ---Levels 30-39--- Levels 30-39 Beastmaster gains: Level 30 Job Ability: Tame Level 30 Job Trait: Amorph Killer Level 35 Pet Command: Leave Level 35 Job Trait: Resist Slow II 30-32: Carpenter's Landing PETS TO CHARM: Diving Beetles (27-30), Shriekers (28-31), Birdtraps (29-33), Sabertooth Tigers (29-32) MOBS TO FIGHT: Diving Beetles (27-30), Shriekers (28-31), Birdtraps (29-33), Sabertooth Tigers (29-32) NOTES: Birdtraps resist charm. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Tccdude 30-32: Korroloka Tunnel PETS TO CHARM: Combats (27-30), Huge Spiders (28-31), Thread Leeches (28-31), Clippers (29-32) MOBS TO FIGHT: Combats (27-30), Huge Spiders (28-31), Thread Leeches (28-31), Clippers (29-32), Greater Pugils (30-33) NOTES: Camp at Pugil and Clipper pools. Use Spider room next door when pools clear. Be careful of Sea Monk spawn, Slime spawn, and NM spider pop (Falcatus Aranei). CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ikaz, Udib, Ridermd, Adamson 30-32: Maze of Shakhrami PETS TO CHARM: Ancient Bats (26-29), Caterchipillars (29-31) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy (31-34) NOTES: Enter from Buburimu Peninsula. Both pets and mobs aggro CONTRIBUTOR(S): Udib 30-34: Qufim Island PETS TO CHARM: Dark Bats (25-27), Clippers (25-29), Glow Bats (27-29), Greater Pugils (28-30), Acrophies (32-34) MOBS TO FIGHT: Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper (28-30), Dancing Weapons (28-30), Wights (28-30), Acrophies (32-34) NOTES: 30, Bats, Crabs, and Pugils vs. Giants, Weapons, and Wights. 31-32, Pugils vs. Giants with a Clipper back-up. Giant Hunter has ranged attack. 33-34, Acrophies vs. Acrophies. Use Dia to speed up fight as acro will tank well. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Durginn 31-33: Batallia Downs PETS TO CHARM: Sabertooth Tigers (28-32) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy (28-36) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Peterjez 32-36: Lufaise Meadows PETS TO CHARM: Miner Bees (31-34), Acrophies (33-36), Taznavian Sheep (33-37) MOBS TO FIGHT: Miner Bees (31-34), Taznavian Sheep (33-37), Bugards (34-37), Orcs Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler (35-38) NOTES: 32-34, Use Bees or Sheep vs. Bees, Sheep, Bugards, or Orcs. 35-36, Camp at Lake (I-8). Use Acrophies or Sheep vs. Orcs. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Raggles, Keinminter, Oisiisakana 32-39: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS TO CHARM: Giant Spiders (30-34), Sand Beetles (36-40), Desert Dhalmel (39-44) MOBS TO FIGHT: Giant Spiders (30-34), Sand Beetles (36-40), Anticans Faber, Funditor (35-39), Goblin Trader Spider Pet (38-40), Desert Dhalmels (39-44), Anticans Sagittarius, Speculator (44-49) NOTES: 32-35, Pets and mobs spread out, use Widescan. Avoid fighting Dhalmels. Goblin pets are weak for their con strength, just fight them with pet when goblin is not looking. 36, Camp North of Korroloka zone entrance, where entrance to Quicksand Caves exists (Tough spot to level). Begin using Beetles as pets in addition to spiders. 37-38, Dhalmels become a viable target mob, as well as high-tiered Anticans (ants tough fights!). 39, Move camp to Western Altepa zone. Use beetles and dhalmels vs. dhalmels and high tiered anticans. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ridermd, WisePiggy, RexWalker, VinceSucks, Marnos, Exercitus 33-36: Gusgen Mines PETS TO CHARM: Myconids (30-32), Gallinippers (32-35) MOBS TO FIGHT: Feu Follet (35-38) NOTES: Camp in Basement. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powder. Do not fight with pet. CONTRIBUTOR(S): WisePiggy, Bazarov, SiviardofShiva 33-37: Bibiki Bay PETS TO CHARM: Efts (33-36), Marine Dhalmels (33-37), Island Rarabs (34-38) MOBS TO FIGHT: Efts, (33-36), Marine Dhalmels (33-37), Ravens (36-39), Goblins Smithy (34-36) NOTES: 33, Camp from entrance to dock. Use Efts or Dhalmels vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Ravens, or Goblins. Tough to level at 33. 34-35, Camp near dock. Use Efts, Dhalmels or Rarabs vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Rarabs or Ravens. 36-37, Use Efts vs. Ravens and Dhalmels. (F-6 Tunnel changed after update) CONTRIBUTOR(S): Siebzhen, Joft, Eleas, Taverasme, Bodrick, SiviardofShiva, Jonesie, Elmay 35-38: Yuhtunga Jungle PETS TO CHARM: Yuhtunga Mandragoras (30-33), Ivory Lizards (32-35), Young Opo-Opos (34-36), Makaras (35-38) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Furrier, Digger (32-38), Sahagin River, Stream (34-38) NOTES: 35, Camp at H-7. Holes in open field lead back to main ground in front of Khazam. Use mandys and lizards vs. goblins. Mandys are only used to pull goblins to lizards. 36, Same camp at H-7, or Valley before entrance to Sea Serpent Grotto. At Grotto entrance, use Makaras and Opo-Opos (See Warning) vs. Sahagin. 37-38, Camp exclusively in valley before Sea Serpent Grotto. USe Makaras and Opo-Opos (See Warning) vs. Sahagin WARNING: Opo-Opos difficult to charm and are powerful! CONTRIBUTOR(S): Exercitus, Marnos, Durginn, Ridermd, Mundane, Baconfat 36-39: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS TO CHARM: Royal Leeches (35-38), Undead Bats (36-39) MOBS TO FIGHT: Sahagin Spring, Lake (36-39), Undead Bats (36-39), Ironshells (37-41), Ghasts (38-41) NOTES: 36, Camp near entrance. Use local pets in tunnels. 37-39, Move camp down tunnel near stone door (H-6) or at I-9. Use Leeches and bats on Ghasts and Ironshells. Fight in tunnel, as Ghasts will agggro low health. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Aquarius, Exercitus, DeeBiggy, Ridermd, Trainable, UserThree 37-39: Purgonorgo Isle PETS TO CHARM: Big Jaws (36-38), Alraunes (37-40), Krakens (37-40), Viscious Clots (38-40) MOBS TO FIGHT: Alraunes (37-40), Krakens (37-40), Toucans (38-40) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ista, Kainminter 38-39: Attohwa Chasm PETS TO CHARM: Gallinippers (36-39), Attohwa Coeurls (37-39), Tracer Antlions (38-40) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy (35-39), Attohwa Coeurls (37-39), Tracer Antlions (38-40), Doom Scorpion (41-44) NOTES: 38, Camp in I-9. Use Antlions or Gallinippers vs. Goblins, Antlions, or Scorpions. 39, Camp in I-9. Use Use Antlions or Coeurls vs. Antlions, Coeurls, or Scorpions. Clear Goblins first. CONTRIBUTOR(S): RattyBatty, Zergdoom 39: Yhoator Jungle PETS TO CHARM: Yhoator Wasps (37-40) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Reapers (41-45) NOTES: Camp by North entrance in H-8 and H-9. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Zergdoom ---Levels 40-49--- Levels 40-49 Beastmaster gains: Level 40 Job Trait: Lizard Killer 40: Attohwa Chasm PETS TO CHARM: Attohwa Coeurls (37-39), Tracer Antlions (38-40) MOBS TO FIGHT: Attohwa Coeurls (37-39), Tracer Antlions (38-40) NOTES: Camp in I-9. CONTRIBUTOR(S): RattyBatty 40: Misareaux Coast PETS TO CHARM: Death Jackets (37-40) MOBS TO FIGHT: Gigas Catapulters, Martialists, Warwolves (44-49) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Zergdoom 40; 43-47: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS TO CHARM: Royal Leeches (35-38), Undead Bats (36-39), Ironshells (37-40), Vampire Bats (42-45), Bigclaws (43-48) MOBS TO FIGHT: Ghasts (38-41), Sahagin Brook (41-48), Bigclaws (43-48) NOTES: 40, Camp at entrance to Norg. Use Leeches, Bats, and Crabs vs. Ghasts. 43-47, Camp at L-13. Use Vampire Bats and Bigclaws vs. Sahagins and Bigclaws. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UserThree, Trainable, Valyana 40-42; 44-46: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS TO CHARM: Sand Beetles, (36-40), Desert Dhalmels (39-44), Sabotenders (42-46), Doom Scorpions (44-47) MOBS TO FIGHT: Desert Dhalmels (39-44), Anticans Sagittarius, Speculator (44-49), Doom Scorpions (44-47), Lost Souls (44-48), Goblins Trader, Poacher, Robber (45-49) NOTES: 40-42, Use beetles and Dhalmels vs. Dhalmels and Anticans. 44-46, Use Sabotenders and Scorpions vs. Goblins, Lost Souls, Anticans, and Scorpions. Do not leave TP on Sabotenders, as a mischarm may cause a 1,000 Needles special. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Marnos, Mikeba, Oceanix 40-43; 46: Garlaige Citadel PETS TO CHARM: Wingrats (40-42), Siege Bats (40-43), Citadel Bats (46-48) MOBS TO FIGHT: Fallen Evacuees (42-43), Puroburos (43-45), Clockwork Pods (44-45), Fallen Soldiers (47-49) NOTES: 40, Camp in G-8, first floor. Do not fight the Puroburos or Clockwork Pods. 41-43, Same camp and same pets, but now fight Puroburos, Pods and skeletons. 46, Camp right behind Banishing Gate #1. Use Citadel Bats vs. Fallen Soldiers. Be careful of skelly AoE attacks hitting others on other side of door. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Temari, Tomatoes, Tetradotoxin, GromittheDog 40-43: Riverne Site #A01 (Level Capped at 40) PETS TO CHARM: Hawkertraps (39-41), Riverne Vultures (40-43) MOBS TO FIGHT: Hippogryffs (41-43), Firedrakes (42-45) NOTES: Hawkertraps are difficult to charm and Firedrakes are tougher than they con. CONTRIBUTOR(S): SamsaX 40-42; 44-46; 49: Yhoator Jungle PETS TO CHARM: White Lizards (36-39), Yhoator Wasps (37-40), Worker Crawlers (43-46), Master Coeurls (47-50) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Robber, Poacher, Trader (41-49), Worker Crawlers (43-46), Goblins Hunter (51-55) NOTES: 40-41, Camp near northern entrance in H-8 and H-9. Use Wasps vs. Goblin Reapers. 41-42, Use Lizards vs. Crawlers. 44-46, Camp at E-9 and use Crawlers vs. Goblins. Do not fight Master Coeurls (47-50) due to their tough special attack. 49, Camp at I-7. Use Master Coeurls vs. Goblin Bouncer and Hunters CONTRIBUTOR(S): UserThree, LordDraven, Valyana, Lokkii, Katt, Zergdoom 40-44: Yuhtunga Jungle PETS TO CHARM: Soldier Crawlers (37-41) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Poachers (42-47) NOTES: Camp at H-11, behind outpost. Occasionally, a Lava Bomb (47-49) will spawn here. CONTRIBUTOR(S): WisePiggy 41; 44-47; 49: Crawlers' Nest PETS TO CHARM: Death Jacket (40-42), Worker Crawlers (40-44), Maze Lizards (41-43), Caveberries (42-44), Doom Scorpions (45-47), Killer Mushrooms (45-47), Nest Beetles (45-47), Labyrinth Lizards (49-51) MOBS TO FIGHT: Death Jacket (40-42), Worker Crawlers (40-44), Maze Lizards (41-43), Doom Scorpions (45-47), Nest Beetles (45-47), Soldier Crawlers (47-49), Labyrinth Lizards (49-51) NOTES: 41, Camp upstairs before main Lizard room. Use Bees, Workers, and Lizards vs. Bees, Workers, and Lizards. 44, Camp in first lizard room. Use Lizards or Caveberries vs. Workers or Nest Beetles. 45, Use Killer Mushrooms vs. Mushrooms or Doom Scorpions. 46-47, Camp in F-9, in Matron Crawler Room. Use Scorpions vs. Soldier Crawlers and Beetles. 49, Use Labyrinth Lizards vs. Labyrinth Lizards. CONTRIBUTOR(S): TheSnake, Lilyanne, Jesher, Kasia, Theddrzeus, Mistress Musume, Arme 41-43; 46; 48-49: Western Altepa Desert PETS TO CHARM: Desert Spiders (40-44), Desert Dhalmel (44-48), Desert Beetles (47-51) MOBS TO FIGHT: Desert Spiders (40-44), Desert Worms (43-47), Anitcans Retarius, Eques (41-49), Desert Beetles (47-51) NOTES: 40-42, Camp near Rabao zone. Use Spiders v. Spiders and Worms. 43, Same camp and pets, but add Anticans to target mob list. 46, Use Dhalmels vs. Anitcans and Beetles. 48-49, Use Spiders, Dhalmels, and Beetles vs. Beetles. CONTRIBUTOR(S): VinceSucks, Marnos, Theddrzeus 43-47: Sanctuary of Zi'Tah PETS TO CHARM: Lesser Gaylas (39-42), Ogreflies (41-44), Myxomycetes (41-46), Goobbue Parasites (42-45) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Traders, Reapers, Poachers (42-46) NOTES: Camp near outpost or in F-9, near a dip in road. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UserThree, LordDraven 45-49: Gustav Tunnel PETS TO CHARM: Hell Bats (44-48), Hawkers (45-48), Labyrinth Leeches (45-48), Greater Gaylas (46-49), Labyrinth Lizards (46-49) MOBS TO FIGHT: Hawkers (45-48), Goblins Poachers, Robbers (46-49), Labyrinth Lizards (46-49), Makara (46-49), Goblin Pets (Pets of Goblin Shepherds) (~55?) NOTES: 45, Use Hell Bats, Hawkers, and Labyrinth Leeches vs. Goblins. 46-49, Use same pets plus Greater Gaylas and Labyringth Leeches vs. Goblin Shepherd Pets, Goblins, Hawkers, Makaras, and Lizards. Pull Goblin pet when goblin not looking, as pet weake for con strength. CONTRIBUTOR(S): TheSnake, VinceSucks, Jesher, Aleandra, UserThree 47-49: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS TO CHARM: Labyrinth Leeches (45-48) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Poacher, Reaper, Trader (46-49), Cockatrice (50-53), Mushussu (51-57) NOTES: Camp in first tunnel after Goblin room. Beware of Air Elemental (60-62) that frequently spawns in tunnel. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Lilyanne, Pucker, Oceanix, Valyana ---Levels 50-59--- Beastmaster gains: Levels 50-59 Level 50 Job Trait: Aquan Killer Level 55 Job Trait: Resist Slow III 50; 55-58: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS TO CHARM: Labyrinth Leeches (45-48), Mushussu (51-57), Flying Manta (55-59) MOBS TO FIGHT: Mushussu (51-57), Goblins Bouncer (51-58), Flying Manta (55-59) NOTES: 50, Use Leeches vs. Mushussu. 55-58, Camp in F-7 or G-7. Use Mushussu or Mantas vs. Mushussu, Goblins, or Mantas. NM Peg Prowler spawns here, but must be 56 minimum before taking on solo. Use sneak. CONTRIBUTOR(S): LizzieCerberus, Elanole 50-51: Yhoator Jungle PETS TO CHARM: Master Coeurls (47-50) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Hunter (51-55) NOTES: Camp at I-7. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Lokkii, Katt 50-52: Gustav Tunnel PETS TO CHARM: Hell Bats (44-48), Labyrinth Leeches (45-48), Greater Gaylas (46-49), Labyrinth Lizards (46-49) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblin Pets (Pets of Goblin Shepherds) (~55?) NOTES: Camp in extension to high level area of tunnel, near Teriggan zone. Make sure goblin facing away from his pet before engaging it. CONTRIBUTOR(S): VinceSucks 50-53; 55-59: Garlaige Citadel PETS TO CHARM: Citadel Bats (46-48), Funnel Bats (51-55), Acid Grease (52-54), Chamber Beetles (56-58) MOBS TO FIGHT: Explosures (52-53), Droma (52-54), Fallen Officers (52-55), Fetid Flesh (54-56), Chamber Beetles (56-58), Hellmines (59-62), Fallen Mages (59-62), Fallen Majors (59-62) NOTES: 50, Camp behind Banishing Gate #1, and camp in stairs near tunnels with bombs. Use Citadel Bats vs. Explosures. Bombs lose agro if you move upstairs. Use sneak. 51-53, Get behind Banishing Gate #1 and camp in I-8/9 or G-9. Use Funnel Bats vs. Explosures, Fallen Officers, Dromas, or Fetid Flesh. Be careful of casting spells with Dromas in rooms. 55-56, Camp in basement or behind Banishing Gate #2. Use Funnel Bats, Chamber Beetles, or Acid Grease (behind Gate 2 only) vs. Chamber Beetles or Hellmines. 57-59, Camp in Basement or Behind Banishing Gate #2. Use Chamber Beetles vs. Hellmines, Fallen Mages, or Fallen Officers. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Valyana, Lilyanne, Nazrious, WisePiggy, Durginn 50-54: Crawlers' Nest PETS TO CHARM: Soldier Crawlers (47-49), Labyrinth Lizards (49-51), Hornflies (50-53), Exorays (51-54), Mushussu (53-55), Rumble Crawler (53-55) MOBS TO FIGHT: Labyrinth Lizards (49-51), Hornflies (50-53), Exorays (51-54), Blazer Beetle (52-54), Mushussu (53-55), Rumble Crawler (53-55) NOTES: 50-51, Use Soldier Crawlers, Labyrinth Lizards, and Hornflies vs. Labyrinth Lizards and Hornflies. 52, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays and Hornflies. 53, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays, Blazer Beetles, Mushussu, and Rumble Crawlers. 54, Add Mushussu and Rumble Crawlers to pet list vs. Mushussu, Blazer Beetles, and Rumble Crawlers. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Lilyanne, Theddrzeus, UserThree 51-52: Temple of Uggalepih PETS TO CHARM: Temple Opo-Opos (51-54) MOBS TO FIGHT: Tonberries Harriers, Stalkers (51-59), Wespe (52-55) NOTES: Use Invisible to find a good camp. Opos are resistant to charm. CONTRIBUTOR(S): WineGod 51-54: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS TO CHARM: Sahagin Parasites (50-53) MOBS TO FIGHT: Sahagins Marsh, Bog (52-59) NOTES: Camp behind Mythril Door (Trade Mythril Beastcoin to door). CONTRIBUTOR(S): Samandary 52-53: Quicksand Caves PETS TO CHARM: Sand Spiders (51-55), Helm Beetles (51-58) MOBS TO FIGHT: Sand Spiders (51-55), Anticans Princeps, Hastatus (52-59) NOTES: Camp in K-7. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Marnos, Nav 52-54: Fei'Yin PETS TO CHARM: Underworld Bats (50-52), Camasotz (51-54) MOBS TO FIGHT: Droma (54-56), Colossi (56-58) NOTES: 52-53, Use Underworld Bats and Camasotz vs. Droma. Use sneak and watch health due to undead. Dromas will cast ancient magic. 54, Same applies, but add Colossi to target mob list. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Zonny, NotDeadZannen, Damotta, Durginn 53-55: Bostaunieux Oubliette PETS TO CHARM: Dark Aspic (52-54) MOBS TO FIGHT: Werebats (55-59) NOTES: Before going in trapdoor, call jug pet and cast sneak. Drop into downstairs and select a DC Aspic, and launch pet on it. Head to Ronfaure zone by taking every right turn possible. Keep sneak up! Once at zone, Leave Jug pet and charm Aspic. Use same Aspic after each fight, and fight on stairs. Recommend at least one piece of AF gear to assist in charming, and a Light Staff is a must, as slimes are resistant to charm. Room only for two BSTs or a BST and a party. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Zonny, Durginn 54-57: Pso'Xja PETS TO CHARM: Maze Lizards (43-47), Camazotz (52-57), Diremite Stalker (56-59) MOBS TO FIGHT: Gargoyles (56-57), Magic Millstones (54-58), Diremite Stalker (56-59), Cryptonberries Harrier, Stalker (53-59) NOTES: Need three BSTs to access blue room. Finish blue room access by defeating three NM gargoyles. To get to camp: Enter and cast Sneak / Invisible. Follow main hall, past room of magic Millstones and into Blue room. Drop in hole in this room, and follow hall to where the green bracelet can be found. Here is camp. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Changeofourlife, Ehixon 55-59: Toraimarai Canal PETS TO CHARM: Dark Aspics (53-55) MOBS TO FIGHT: Impish Bats (58-60), Mincravers (60-62), Fleshcravers (60-62) NOTES: Camp near Horotutu Entrance. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Genova 57-59: Uleguerand Range PETS TO CHARM: Variable Hares (58-61), Uleguerand Tigers (59-62) MOBS TO FIGHT: Variable Hares (58-61), Esbats (59-61), Uleguerand Tigers (59-62), Snolls (60-63) NOTES: Cast invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Much safer than at start of zone. 57-58, Camp at tunnel. Use Hares vs. Bats and Tigers. 59, Use Hares and Tigers vs. Hares, Bats, Tigers, and Snolls. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Marion, Runefury 58-59: Attohwa Chasm PETS TO CHARM: Tulwar Scorpions (58-59) MOBS TO FIGHT: Monarch Orgreflies (65-67), Sand Lizards (65-67) NOTES: 58, Trio using Scorpions vs. Flies and Lizards. 59, Duo using Scorpions vs. Flies and Lizards. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Nazz ---Levels 60-69--- Levels 60-69 Beastmaster gains: Level 60 Job Trait: Plant Killer 60: Garlaige Citadel PETS TO CHARM: Chamber Beetles (56-58) MOBS TO FIGHT: Hellmines (59-62), Fallen Mages (59-62), Fallen Majors (59-62) NOTES: Camp in Basement or behind Banishing Gate #2. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Lilyanne, WisePiggy 60-61; 68: Attohwa Chasm PETS TO CHARM: Tulwar Scorpions (58-59), Monarch Ogreflies (65-67), Sand Lizards (65-67), Cutlass Scorpions (66-69) MOBS TO FIGHT: Monarch Ogreflies (65-67), Sand Lizards (65-67), Tracker Antlions (70-73) NOTES: 60-61, Duo using Tulwar Scorpions vs. Flies or Lizards. 68, Use flies, Lizards, or Cutlass Scorpions vs. Antlions. CONTRIBUTOR(S): FunwithJugs, Nazz 60-61: Toraimarai Canal PETS TO CHARM: Dark Aspics (53-55), Canal Pugil (57-59), Impish Bats (58-60) MOBS TO FIGHT: Mindcravers (60-62), Fleshcravers (60-62) NOTES: Camp near Windy entrance for Pugil and Bat pets or Horotutu Entrance for Aspic pets. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Mistaaravim, Wooty, Genova 60-61; 66-69: Uleguerand Range PETS TO CHARM: Variable Hares (58-61), Uleguerand Tigers (59-62), Polar Hares (65-68) MOBS TO FIGHT: Variable Hares (58-61), Uleguerand Tigers (59-62), Snolls (60-63), Doomed Soldiers (66-70), Velociraptors (68-71?) NOTES: 60, Cast invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Use Variable Hares and Tigers vs. Variable Hare, Tigers, and Snolls. 61, Cast invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Use Variable Hares vs. Tigers. 66-68, Duo Camp at K-11. Convert Hares and use Hares vs. Raptors. 66-69, Cast sneak and Invisible and drop in hole at K-6. Use Polar Hares vs. Doomed Soldiers. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Marion, Cson, Runefury, QSlick, Yomiko 60-62: Crawlers' Nest PETS TO CHARM: Crawler Hunters (60-62), Knight Crawlers (60-63) MOBS TO FIGHT: Knight Crawlers (60-63) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Aluciont 60-69: Boyahda Tree PETS TO CHARM: Bark Spiders (60-63), Death Caps (60-63), Moss Eaters (62-66), Robber Crabs (62-66), Mourioches (62-68) MOBS TO FIGHT: Bark Spiders (60-63), Death Caps (60-63), Moss Eaters (62-66), Robber Crabs (62-66), Knight Crawlers (62-67), Mourioches (62-68), Steelshells (73-76), Elder Goobbues (74-77) NOTES: 60-61, Camp at J-10, although many suitable spots due to an abundance of pets and mobs. 62-63, Use Spiders, Fungaurs, Rabbits, Mandys, and Crabs vs. the same mobs of higher difficulty and Crawlers. 64-66, Use Spiders, Fungaurs, Rabbits, Mandys, Crabs vs. Crabs, Crawlers, and Mourioches. 67-69, Camp Upstairs. Can solo or duo to use Rabbits or Mandys vs. Crabs. Form a group of 2-4 to use Rabbits or Mandys vs. Goobbues. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UserThree, Mistaaravim, Cson, WisePiggy 62: Kuftal Tunnel PETS TO CHARM: Robber Crabs (61-63), Sand Lizards (61-64) MOBS TO FIGHT: Recluse Spiders (63-66) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Vavor 62: Quicksand Caves PETS TO CHARM: Girtab (62-65) MOBS TO FIGHT: Spelunking Sabotenders (62-68) NOTES: Enter camp by passing through weighted door an passing through another door. Then fall in hole. That area is camp, near the Burning Circle. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Ironmike 62-69: Cape Teriggan PETS TO CHARM: Beach Bunnies (62-65), Sand Lizards (62-66), Terror Pugils (66-70) MOBS TO FIGHT: Goblins Mercenaries, Sheperds, Bandits (65-68), Terror Pugils (66-70), Sand Cockatrices (71-74), Greater Manticores (77-81) NOTES: 62, Not recommended to fight Bandits. 63-65, Fight all Goblins. 66-67, Use Lizards vs. Goblins. Form a BST duo for Lizards vs. Cockatrices, and a 6-BST party for Lizards vs. Manticores. 68-69, Form a BST duo for Lizards vs. Cockatrices, and a 6-BST party for Lizards vs. Manticores. Solo using Pugils vs. Pugils. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Jesh, UserThree, WisePiggy, JubilationLee 63-65; 69: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS TO CHARM: Dire Bats (60-66), Volcano Wasps (61-64), Nightmare Bats (68-72) MOBS TO FIGHT: Volcano Gases (62-68), Volcanic Bombs (71-78) NOTES: 63-65, Must move around to fight Bombs. Use Dire Bats and Volcanic Wasps vs. Volcanic Gases. 69, Use Nightmare Bats vs. Volcanic Bombs. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UserThree, Oceanix (via Sidcomb) 63-69: Newton Movalpolos PETS TO CHARM: Dire Bats (63-65), Succubus Bats (63-65) MOBS TO FIGHT: Bugbear Trashmen (66-69), Moblins Tankmen, Workmen, Yardmen (66-69) NOTES: Enter Oldton, got to J-1. Invis and go into Newton. Camp at either F-6 or I-6. Bubears are MNK types, and Moblins are easier. CONTRIBUTOR(S): UberJerry 64-69: Den of Rancor PETS TO CHARM: Mousse (64-67) MOBS TO FIGHT: Succubus Bats (65-69), Bifrons (68-70), Cutlass Scorpions (68-70) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Luhienie 65-68: Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Floors 11-12) PETS TO CHARM: Incubus Bats (62-64), Dire Bats (64-66) MOBS TO FIGHT: Jotunns Hallkeeper, Wallkeeper, Wildkeeper (65-69), Magic Pots (68-70) NOTES: Camp on Stairs between 11th and 12th floor. CONTRIBUTOR(S): Oceanix (via Sidcomb), Durginn 66-67: Bostaunieux Oubliette PETS TO CHARM: Bloodsuckers (65-68) MOBS TO FIGHT: Bloodsuckers (65-68) NOTES: CONTRIBUTOR(S): Oceanix (via Sidcomb) 66-67: Pso'Xja PETS TO CHARM: Diremite Assaulter (63-68), Snow Lizards (63-68), Dire Bats (64-68) MOBS TO FIGHT